The new girl
by Fire Tennyo
Summary: Oo lala teehee DBZ n a bit of ayashi no ceres thrown in...a new member to the team who shares a body with ceres and iz goin out w/ tooya and itz not aya!!! who iz she?? plz r/r!!


Disclaimer: DBZ n Ayashi no Ceres aren't mine blahdy blah blah Vegeta looked sternly at the oddly-assembled group before him. A green Namek.twins.a short man next to a tall one.all sorts of people.kinda weird if you think about it. His wife Bulma fidgeted nervously next to it. She was usually very easy-going and her constant lip biting and hand wringing bothered him. "For Goddess Sake woman can't you relax?" He growled, but she paid no mind. Women, he rolled his eyes. "So now that you're all here.ummm.what would you say if we added another member to the Z team?" Bulma asked the group in a feeble voice. "I'm cool," Krillin shrugged. Piccolo and most of the others nodded in agreement. "As long as he's not like Vegeta.God no!" Goku chuckled. "How strong is he?" A low-pitched voice cut in smoothly. Bulma blinked and wriggled under Seventeen's piercing stare. She seemed at loss for words. "Oh Goddess I'll tell you!" Vegeta snapped, "First of all, she's a she not a he and she is you're sister, Seventeen and Eighteen, and she's a Goddess and much stronger than me! But you probably weren't expecting that were you?" Seventeen exchanged a glance with his twin. "You mean Twenty-One? Yeah we talked to her on the phone a couple times but we never met her." He said. "Not Twenty-One! She has a NAME!" Vegeta snapped. "I've met her," His twin Eighteen smiled slightly, "But of course that was seven years ago and she wasn't as powerful. She was a Spirit, only about 10 years old, you know." "Wait, you mean the kid on the rocks? The floating one when we were trying to fight Cell?" Seventeen asked her. Eighteen nodded. "Yup. The one who saved you." She grinned. "But you got yourself killed anyway." "If I may interrupt this 'family chat'," Vegeta broke in, irritated. "She also-" He stopped as a striking blond who resembled a lovelier version of Eighteen rushed in with books in one hand and a purse in the other. She ran past Vegeta calling, "Bye Uncle, Tooya and them are here." She wheeled around sharply and pecked his cheek lightly and hurried out again, to the sound of the impatient squawk of a car horn. Vegeta's face grew warm and shouted at the retreating figure, "Don't stay out too late girlie." Her response was a flick of a finger over her shoulder, shooting a tiny purple spark at him. They all turned to the window as the girl appeared. She leaped into the air and another figure with long silky blue hair split from her. The two raced to a black convertible and hopped in. The blond settled on the top seat, where a tall guy with red hair slipped his arm around her. The blue-haired girl sat in the backseat, leaning casually onto the front to chat with a blond boy driving and a brown-haired girl next to him. Eighteen's sister spotted the group and waved cheerfully as they pulled away. Silence followed. Goten broke it by saying incredulously, "Mama did you see the pretty lady split?!" "Yeah, what's that about Bulma?" Yamcha chimed in. "She shares her body with another Tennyo," Bulma answered wearily. "Well, um, I guess that surprise is ruined," Bra sighed, disappointed. "But you left out the explanation," Mirai Trunks looked pointedly at his father, "She seems to know you well, UNCLE." Vegeta raised his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok you got me," He sighed. "She's my dead adopted sister's daughter which technically doesn't make me her uncle but still whatever. When her mother met an.erm.unexpected death and her mortal father was, um, unreachable, she was given to a family friend with Seventeen and Eighteen but after they got mixed up with Gero, she escaped without losing her memory and was guided by her grandmother, the Great Mother Goddess, to our home." "And you managed to keep it from us for how long?" Mirai Trunks was more stunned than insulted. "She's a Tennyo. She can do anything," Bra rolled her eyes. "You knew?" Videl glared at her accusingly. "Not just her. Me 'n Goten knew too," Chibi Trunks told her. "And the thing is, I think, all of you know her in a different form. But we'll have to wait until her return to talk things out." Bulma finished the story. "Even I don't know her whole past."  
  
hey ppl plz r/r tell me if I should keep goin! 


End file.
